Socilite
by hartment2bbroken
Summary: We are Akatsuki. Are parents are rich and famous, and as their children we are supposed to grow up into a more modern mold of them. Our classmates want to be us. Less rich friends want to be us. Everyone wants to be us. But they cannot. We are Akatsuki.


Socialite: One prominent in fashionable society.

* * *

We are the Akatsuki. Are parents are rich and famous, and as their children we are supposed to grow up into a more modern version of them. Our classmates want to be us. Young children want to be us. Less rich friends want to be us. But they cannot. We are the elite 10 of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a size 1. It was what everyone wanted to look like. He pulled his hair back in its usual high pony tail letting a chunk of hair stay in his face. He felt so plain and washed up. It must be the upcoming holidays. Christmas with his father always telling him to lose weight was never much fun.

Walking out of the bathroom Deidara grabbed his coat and brown messenger bag and headed for the elevator, bypassing the breakfast that the maid had cooked for him. Deidara's father and he lived in a penthouse apartment only three blocks from St. Greys Private School. It had its own private elevator that only when to their floor, so it was a silent ride down to the lobby.

"Have a good day at school, Mr. Iwate!" The manage called from the front desk.

Deidara waved over his shoulder and hurried for the apartment buildings courtyard where he knew Sasori would be waiting for him. Sure enough, like every other day, Sasori was leaning with his back against the brick wall of the apartment building with one leg propped up waiting for Deidara.

"Hey Babe." Sasori said giving Deidara a hello kiss.

"Did you dream of, un?" Deidara asked coyly playing with Sasori's school red and gold school tie.

"Maybe a little…" Sasori smirked. "Excited for the holidays?"

"Oh yeah, un, with my dad Christmas is just loads of fun!" Deidara said sarcasticly as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, but you only have to spend two days with him! Remember? Tomorrow we're all going with Pein to Sweden for a week."

Deidara laughed. "You got to love Pein and his dad's private jet, un!"

"And since Pein's dad won't be flying with us…" Sasori smirked seductively at his blonde boyfriend.

Deidara smiled. "Naughty Sasori, un!"

They walked in comfortable silence until they were a few yards from the school's steps. "You ate this morning right?"

"Yes, un." Deidara lied.

"You're lying." Sasori said seeing straight through the lie. "There's a coffee shop over there, let's get a bagel?"

"I'm not hungry, un!" Deidara snapped.

"Deidara, at least get a coffee or something! You can't just-"

"I'm fine, un!"

"You cannot say no to an iced mocha frappuccino, Deidara, I know you." Sasori tried.

"If you knew me you'd know that I didn't want to eat, un!" Deidara said crossing his arms.

"What if we split a bagel? I could feed you?"

Deidara laughed. It did sound fun, even if it was 160 calories… "Fine, un. Let's go before the bell rings!"

* * *

In any other coffee café on this high class street in New York an orange and blue haired pair would get stares. But not in Café Coffee. Original name huh? In this café Pein and Konan had come here every morning since they started St. Greys school.

"How long is the flight again?" Konan asked Pein for the 10th time that morning.

"8 hours." Pein rolled his eyes taking another sip of his coffee.

Konan groaned. "You know how much I hate flying!"

"I know how much you complain about flying." Pein muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Konan asked folding her arms.

"I-" You know those Twix commercials? Pein needed one right now, but thankfully Deidara arrived.

"Kony, un!" Deidara said throwing his arms around Konans's shoulders. "Ready for a whole 8 hours completely free from parentals?"

"What are you talking about?" Konan laughed. "We're always free of parentals!"

"True, un…" Deidara said. "Oh! Before I forget! Pein, how many bathrooms does your father's plane have?"

"One. But don't you dare! We have beds for that!"

"Oh yeah, un! I forgot about those!" Deidara smiled, flashing his bright white perfectly straight teeth.

"Are you and Sasori going to eat breakfast with us?" Pein asked.

Konan kicked him under the table.

"Nope, un! Sasori and I are eating together. No offence, un!" Deidara said before gracefully making his way to the table that Sasori had set their coffee and bagel down at.

"You know he hates eating in front of people, why would you ask that?" Konan said as soon as Deidara was out of earshot.

"It slipped! I refuse to walk on eggshells just because he decides that he's fat."

"Deidara's sensitive!"

Pein snorted. "About what being a size -6?"

"There's no such thing as a size -6, Pein."

"That's why I have you," Pein leaned across the small café table and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "To help my brilliant fashion sense."

"Yeah, yeah. You know you love me."

"You can sleep all the way to Stockholm if you want too…"

"And leave you at the mercy of the rest of the guys?"

"I'll take some sleeping pills too." Pein smiled. "You'll like my dad."

Konan smiled. She knew how much Pein's father meant to him. Whenever Pein senior was in town no one ever saw Pein because he was with his father, doing whatever 8th in line to the throne people did.

"You think he'll like me?"

"What's there not to like? Your beautiful, smart, kind-"

"Stop it Pein! Your making me blush!"

* * *

"Oh my fucking god!" Hidan said throwing the cover off his and Kakuzu's bodies and scrambling out of bed.

"Wha-?" Kakuzu moaned pulling the covers back up.

"We're gonna be tarde to class! OTRA VEZ! The third time this week!" Hidan grabbed a pair of Kakuzu's school uniform pants out of the closet and pulled them on. "Get up, ass wipe!" He yelled at the dark haired boy on the bed.

Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's ankles and jerked him off the bed and onto the floor. Kakuzu just curled up on the floor with his blankets. "You are such a fucking bitch."

"Hey!" Kakuzu grumbled. "You're the bitch in this relationship."

"Then act like you're not the bitch and get you lazy ass off the floor!"

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" Hidan was so demanding!

"Finnaly!" Hidan threw a pair of pants and a shirt at his boyfriend then made his way to the bathroom connected to the room. Having to step over piles dirty clothes and old magazines.

"We're never on time!" Kakuzu yelled.

"It your damn defecto!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Fucking Spanish boys. Kakuzu swore that the European water gives them some type of birth defect. Kakuzu was sure of it. Half the time he wouldn't even know what Hidan was saying. Except that he was cursing. That was always a given.

"Hurry up, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted from the bathroom.

"I am!"

"Don't grito at me, bitch."

"Hidan. I swear to your effing god that if you don't either speak English or Spanish I will wring your scrawny neck." Kakuzu said walking into the bathroom and standing behind Hidan so he could see himself in the mirror.

"I'll hable sin embargo I fucking necesidad!"

"I don't even know what the hell your saying!"

Hidan stuck out his tongue. "I'm hungry."

"Oh! I see how it is! When you want something you can speak English!" They traded places at the sink so that Kakuzu could brush his teeth.

"I want you to get an alarm clock too!"

"Whatever." Kakuzu grumbled brushing his teeth. "We'll grab a bite on the way to school."

"Your buyin'." Hidan said as he gelled his white hair back into perfection.

"Thank god for Christmas break. We can sleep till lunch."

"Not tomorrow!" Hidan smirked. "Remember we're going with everybody to Sweden."

"But I hated Sweden last time we went!"

"That's because there were adults watching our every move. This time though." Hidan slid his hands down Kakuzu's toned chest. "It's just you and me."

* * *

"Zetsu! Tobi is very happy that you could stay with him while his dad is away." Tobi said cheerfully eating the eggs that the maid had served.

"You're doing it again, Tobi." Zetsu commented. He used to get pissed at Deidara for yelling at Tobi for talking in third person, but now he realized how hard it was to keep his own cool.

"Sorry!" Tobi smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure you don't want any eggs?"

"**Eggs are shit."** Zetsu coughed. "Eggs aren't my favorite."

"…I see."

"I can fix you something else, dear." Tobi's maid offered setting Tobi's second helping of eggs down on the kitchen counter.

"No thanks."

Tobi's father was M.I.A. from the military. They had no idea where he was. Neither did Tobi.

"I packed your things for your trip tommorow." The maid informed as she cleaned the already spotless sink.

Tobi grinned. "Tobi cannot wait!"

"I haven't even started packing." Zetsu sighed. **"He's lazy as hell!"**

"..."

_I'll be your dream.I'll be your wish.I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope.I'll be your love._

Tobi slienced his cellphone before Zetsu could hear anymore.

"Tell me thats not your ring tone for Deidara?"

Tobi winced.

**"Your a fucking idiot! **He has Sasori. **He's never going to like you! **Not to mention the fact that he has _always_ loved Sasori! **It's a lost cause!"**

"No it's not! We... _did it_."

"...WHAT?! When?"

"O-One day after cross country, in the feild house."

"Does Sasori know?! Of course not! Or you'd be dead?! Why the hell did you fuck that anyway?!" Zetsu was disgusted. Not that he had a problem with Deidara but everyone knew that he... got around.

"Well Tobi didn't! He did me!"

"You let him-?" Zetsu shuddered walking to the door. "I'm going to school."

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Itachi was the only one in the Akatsuki that had some what of a 'normal' home life. He had a mom and a dad (that actually lived together) a little brother (no matter how annoying) and his parents liked his boyfriend (aka not homophobic). Almost every morning Kisame would join the Uchiha family for breakfast before riding with Itachi and Itachi junior (aka Sasuke) to school in their limo. Sasuke always changed in the limo into something more... emo. Kisame didn't understand this in the slightest. Sasuke had parents that were around and a brother (Kisame would kill for a brother) not to mention more money than he could ever spend in one lifetime. Not that Kisame was poor. He was confortable. His mother worked as a personal trainer for all the millionares wives and his father was always training for the next olympics. Which was why they were never home.

"Goodbye Sasuke." Itachi said as Sasuke got out at his school.

"Screw you!" Sasuke snapped before slamming the limo door shut.

"I'll be glad when this day is over." Itachi said smirking seductivly at Kisame. "We'll have no parents to bother us or little brothers."

"We have that all the time at my place."

"But it's more fun in another country."

"Some how I doubt it could get any better than this." Kisame smiled tucking some of Itachi's bangs behind his ear.

Itachi moved away a bit. "Don't touch my hair."

"You know it's the only thing I like about you." Kisame joked.

"Hm. You want to walk the rest of the way to school?"

* * *

This is my first fic ever! Please review! :)


End file.
